The embodiments described herein relate to a variety of applications including the extraction of applications in botanical extract of food science, functional food ingredients, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, polymers, powders, bio- and functional materials, natural products, biotechnology, fossil and biofuels. More particularly, to a system for producing essential oils from dry material at supercritical pressure, temperature, and flow rate having a higher extraction in less time than other methods using carbon dioxide supercritical fluid technology.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, using solvents to extract essential oils operate at a relatively slow speed. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.